There has been a growth in Internet content as users flock to numerous social networking sites (e.g., Classmates.com, delicious, Facebook, Flickr, Foursquare, Friendster, Google+, LinkedIn, Meetup.com, Myspace, TravBuddy.com, Twitter, Yelp, Inc., etc.). These sites provide platforms for users to engage with each other by uploading/creating content in the form of commentary, pictures, status updates, etc. Users' statuses, photos, comments and other content is stored by these providers and shared to other users on the platform.
There has also been a growth in the use of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) that provide the ability to geotag content with a particular location. Geotagging is the process of adding geographical identification metadata. This metadata usually consists of latitude and longitude coordinates. Mobile devices may have a geolocator such as a GPS (global positioning system) to determine the location of the mobile device. Using the geolocator, a user may take a picture with the mobile device, for example, and the picture may be “geotagged” with the geolocation where the picture was taken. This way, the picture (or other content) may later be referenced by location since it is appended with location coordinates or other attributes that specify its location.
Many users utilize multiple social networking sites or other Internet platforms. As a result, user content is be spread among different sites with no cohesive way to share content. Further, user content is typically organized by user or topic, but not by geolocation. There is the need for a system and method to aggregate and organize content by geolocation. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a superior system and method for aggregating and distributing geotagged content.